Mind Over Murder (The Simpsons Guy)
Mind Over Murder is the eighth episode of the first season of the animated comedy series The Simpsons Guy. It originally aired on Fox in the United States on March 25th, 1990. The episode features Homer after he is placed under house arrest, and decides to open his own bar in the family's basement. The bar immediately becomes a success among Homer's male friends when his wife, Marge, begins to sing and dance in front of them while wearing revealing clothing. Meanwhile, Stewie attempts to create a time travel device in order to escape the pain of teething. Plot Stewie is in terrible pain from teething and cannot find comfort anywhere. When Marge tells him that his pain will ultimately pass, it gives him the idea to build a machine that will move time forward to the point where his teething will have already stopped. Meanwhile, Marge tells Homer to drive Bart to his soccer match, then come right back to look after Stewie. However, Quagmire and Cleveland are there, and they brought beer, so Homer decides to ignore Marge and stay at the game. While there, another member of the crowd insults Bart. Enraged, Homer punches this person in the face, only to discover that it is a pregnant woman who looks and sounds like a man. Homer is put under house arrest for assault and soon begins to miss his friends. Homer has a vision of Duffman, the mascot of his favorite beer, Duff, from his ale can label and on his advice opens a bar in his basement so that his friends can come to visit. The basement bar soon becomes a local hotspot. Marge is upset about this, until she gets a chance to sing on stage before an appreciative crowd. As she savors the spotlight over the next few days, Homer becomes increasingly uncomfortable with the attention she is getting, especially from the male patrons. Homer demands that she quit singing, but she refuses. Homer is soon cornered by the neglected wives of his bar's patrons, and invites them to drag their husbands out from his bar. Meanwhile, Stewie’s time machine plans are accidentally discovered by Marge, who shows them around to the bar's patrons. Angered and upset that his plans have been discovered, Stewie runs upstairs. Soon after, the wives storm the bar and Marge tells them that she only wants to feel appreciated and special, something to which all the other women relate. Meanwhile, Quagmire accidentally starts a fire. Upstairs, Stewie takes drastic measures to protect his plans, programming the machine to go back in time before he drew them up. In the bar, Homer and Marge have a heart-to-heart conversation, and they do not immediately notice that the bar is burning. When they try to escape, the stairs become blocked and they are trapped. Stewie reverses time just as Homer is having an epiphany about how poorly he treats Marge, and seconds before the basement bar goes up in flames. They all travel back in time, to when Marge asked Homer to take Bart to the game. While he is getting ready, Homer trips on Stewie's time machine, destroying it and injuring his leg, thus preventing him from taking Bart to his soccer match, while Stewie is left to suffer with more teething pain. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Barney Gumble *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Rodd Flanders, Todd Flanders *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Glenn Quagmire *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, John Herbert *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Duffman *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders *Alex Borstein as Loretta Brown, Tricia Takanawa *Maggie Roswell as Maude Flanders *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Butch Hartman as Johnny Muldoon *Alex Rocco as Soccer Mom *Leslie Uggams as Herself Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes